1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and an apparatus for delivering visual information.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the delivery of visual information may seem commonplace, the effectiveness of visual information delivered depends on many factors, including clarity, text sizes, lighting conditions, and the like. Additionally, the unavailability of commercial products for particular tasks may further limit the delivery of visual information in those areas.
Illustratively, in the areas of residential lighting, unlit numerals are readily available and commonly utilized. Lighted numerals are not readily available, as hardware for lighted address devices is more expensive because outdoor equipment must be able to endure harsh weather conditions for extended periods. Further setbacks include the added expense of outdoor wiring to peripheral equipment. Often, the outdoor lighting equipment is an additional expense that may not be a priority for most homeowners. As such, a majority of residences remain unlit at night.
Residences that do have lighting systems typically utilize landscape lights to outline a sidewalk or garden area, and not the house numerals. Problems arise when the residence numerals are unevenly lit causing shadow problems or partial illumination, thereby delivering incorrect information. Often, the structures are disposed at increased distances from a roadway, and therefore, problems arise for those individuals attempting to locate a particular structure. During dark periods, such as night, early morning, foggy and rainy days, the location problems are magnified, as most times, the only lighting available to individuals in a vehicle is vehicle lighting that points predominantly forward. As such, persons looking for a certain household must find address numerals, and must traverse semi-familiar to unfamiliar streets in their attempt to locate the dark address demarcation.
In a second example, a billboard that is not illuminated may deliver visual information only during daylight hours.
Accordingly, an illumination system that delivers clear, crisp, illuminated visual information would be beneficial to viewers, as well as the persons displaying the visual information.